


The Untold Story of Mother Gothel (currently on hiatus)

by lcg0103



Series: Creative Writing assignments from high school [6]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Child Abuse, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney Parody, Disney References, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fractured Fairy Tale, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Disney, Kidnapping, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Revisionist Fairy Tale, Sexual Abuse, child kidnapping, possible happy ending, read the tags!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcg0103/pseuds/lcg0103
Summary: You all know the story of Rapunzel, the beautiful child with golden hair who was stolen away by an awful woman only to be locked away in a tower cut off from society for eighteen years. Well the answer is quite simple, I was raised the same way. I too was taken away from my parents as a baby. I grew up in the same tower that I held Rapunzel in.*This story is a work of fiction, any correlation to any pre existing stories is purely coincidental. Also major trigger warnings ahead. Please read the tags above to see if this story is for you*





	1. Chapter 1

You all know the story of Rapunzel, the beautiful child with golden hair who was stolen away by an awful woman only to be locked away in a tower cut off from society for eighteen years. Well the answer is quite simple, I was raised the same way. I too was taken away from my parents as a baby. I grew up in the same tower that I held Rapunzel in. My captor was a horrible man who I thought loved me and whom I thought I loved, but in reality, he was a vile man who did unspeakable things to me. He would drown me in the bath and revive me so I could be used as his play thing. I had no contact with the outside world but sometimes my captor would leave for days at a time and come home drunk like there was no tomorrow and sometimes I hoped there would be no tomorrow so I could escape this hellscape. But I couldn’t, everyday was worse than the last and I knew that I had to either escape or adapt. So I chose the latter. I adapted to survive, but I soon began to enjoy the torment that he would place upon me, I began to normalize it in my head and soon, I would ask for it. My captor was surprised when I began to ask for it because he realized that I would no longer be his plaything by force so he had to come up with a new way to torment me. 

When I was sixteen years old, my captor decided to torture me in the worst way possible. He got me pregnant at sixteen years old, and once my baby was born, a beautiful baby girl with hair as yellow as the sun, was killed by the father, my captor. He took our child and drowned her in the bath that he would drown me in but he didn’t revive the child like we would do with me. I didn’t even get to hold my child nor see her. All I heard was her cries and then the crying stopping and my captor coming out empty handed. I knew what he had done and I wanted to hate him, I wanted to hate him so badly, but I couldn’t. I knew that there was no escaping what I was put through, but I still loved him, but I knew I needed to do something about my situation. No one was coming to save me, not now, not tomorrow, not ever. I needed to save myself, I needed to kill my captor. 

I waited until he left the tower for days and would come back drunk off his ass and I waited until he passed out drunk on the floor of my tower. I dragged his very heavy body into the bathroom where I shoved his head in the scalding bath water I had ready for him when he came home. I dunked his head into the water and watched as he was burned and at the same time, drowned like I did as a child. I knew that there was no stopping me, I did what had to be done. After I knew that bastard was dead as the soul I no longer had, I burned his body and hid the remains away. I knew there was no going back from what I did. I did what had to be done. I realized that after I had committed the well justified murder, I didn’t feel any better, but rather I begun to miss him and felt somewhat sincere regret for what I had done. I knew that I had to escape this goddamn tower and find someone like him. Except, the only difference would be, this man would actually love me. He would be kind and he wouldn’t kill my baby. 

I thought I found this man, his name was Fredric and he was the prince of a land called Corona. We had talked for what seemed like an eternity and then we made love. It was a magical experience and just like the last time I had experienced this, I got pregnant. Only this time, I got to keep my baby alive, but not for long. After my daughter had been born, Fredric stole her away to pass off as his own heir. The heir to the crown after he and his wife pass on. I was enraged. This was my child, my beautiful daughter, Rapunzel.


	2. Growing up a princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Rapunzel's point of view from growing up in the castle being perceived as King Fredric and Queen Arianna for the first half, and then we see how losing another child is making Gothel feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update, I have been busy with graduating from high school, rehearsal for a play I am currently in, and dealing with some serious writers block, but I promised an update to this story and I keep my promises so LeniraNovassat and TheWinterIsHere, this is for you guys

_Rapunzel P.O.V._

I grew up in the kingdom of Corona. I was seen as the golden princess because of my golden hair. My father used to call me his golden sunshine because he said that my hair was as golden as the sun. I had everything a little girl could ask for. I had dollhouses made by the royal woodworkers, princess dolls, wooden rocking horses, anything I wanted I had. My parents even let me paint the walls in my room all by myself. There was only one thing my father wouldn't let me have. Information. I always thought that I looked nothing like my mother, my mother had dark brown hair and I had golden blonde hair. As I got older I would begin to start questioning who my real parents were. So I began to ask my father.

 **"Father, I have a question."** I said.

 **"What is it my darling daughter?"** He replied.

 **"How come I don't look like mother?"** I asked simply.

Father began to stutter and hesitate **"Well, Rapunzel, it's because in our family, the first born children tend to look more like the father rather than the mother."** Father sounded uncertain with his answer but something inside me told me to leave it at that because that was as far as I was going to get.

*******************************************************************

Once I turned ten years old, I started to notice someone wandering outside the castle more and more. Something inside of me told me that I knew this woman, something inside me told me to try and talk to this mysterious woman, so I did. She told me her name was Gothel and that I reminded her of someone. She was silly, she told me stories about this little girl she knew that looked just like me, but there was no way she was talking about me. There are quite a few blonde hair green eyed girls in Corona. I tried asking Father about her but whenever I tried, he would dismiss me immediately, so after a while I stopped asking. Until one faithful night, I snuck out of my room and found the woman outside the castle. The same place she always was. Outside the castle gates.

* * *

 

_Gothel P.O.V._

I couldn't believe I lost another child. My darling Rapunzel. My life began to feel empty again. I was overcome with so much emotion. I was filled with rage that another child of mine was taken from me, I was so sad that I was taken advantage of again, it seems that all the men in my life are doomed to hurt me in unspeakable ways. I just wanted my daughter back, both of them. Unfortunately I am only able to get one of my girls back, Rapunzel. When I noticed that Fredric started to parade my baby off as his and the insufferable Queen Arianna's miracle child. But I knew that I couldn't leave my baby, I was going to get her back if it was the last thing I did.

So I stayed in Corona, I wanted to go back to my home in the countryside, far away from Fredric and Arianna, but I needed to stay within reach of my baby. So I spent ten years near the castle, within the reach of my little baby. I could watch her grow up from afar but I knew that wouldn't be enough, not for long. To avoid Fredric from seeing me, I needed to make sure that I was out of sight from Fredric, but was still close enough to keep an eye on my baby. I made sure to keep my distance, but I couldn't help myself when the opportunity arose to talk to my baby. So when I could, I would tell my Rapunzel " _stories_ " about this little girl I knew once upon a time. She believed me and thought I was a silly woman who was her friend, little did she know that I was so much more than her friend, I was her mother and I was determined to get my little girl back, no matter what the cost was. 


	3. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the stories that Gothel tells Rapunzel

Gothel POV:

 

It was another day of spending the daylight hours talking to my baby, I decided to tell her another story, I couldn't tell her the story of her conception nor how her sister came into the world and swiftly left, I could tell her a story about our future together once I am able to get her back and away from this place. 

 

 **"Now listen up little flower, this is going to be a good one"** I said.

 

Once she saw that I was going to tell her another story, her little face lit up so bright that I knew she was my little flower, her hair the beautiful color of the sun, her eyes the color of the greenest grass, and her rosy cheeks, a perfect pink resembling a rose. 

 

 **"Yay! I love your stories Ms. Gothel"** she would reply, and even though she didn't know any better, it hurt so much hearing her call me  _Ms Gothel_. I am her mother, and while Fredric may be her father, I am her only real family, I understand her. We were both taken as infants and put through horrendous things, I was put through unspeakable torture and my beautiful little flower was taken away from her birth mother. But I promised my flower a story and I intend on delivering on my promise. 

 

**"Once upon a time, there was a mother and a daughter, they lived in a quaint little cottage in the countryside, no one could bother them. It was there own little world. The two had a resemblance so perfect no one could deny they were mother and daughter. On this particular sunny summer day, the two were having a picnic in the field outside their home, they were having hazelnut soup for lunch...**

 

 **:"Hey that's my favorite"** Rapunzel said.

 **"I know my little flower, but you know the rules, no interrupting the stories."** I replied.

 **"Sorry Ms. Gothel, I promise no more interruptions."** My sweet little flower replied.

**...after lunch, they decided to play a quick game of hide and go seek, luckily there were a lot of places to hide within the shrubbery and the cottage itself, but never fear, the mother always knew where her child was. She was very protective of her little girl and always knew where she was. Soon it was beginning to become dark and the two went inside to get ready for dinner and bedtime. After a lovely homemade dinner of potage, the mother sang her little girl to sleep with a special song.**

_**Flower gleam and glow,** _

_**let your power shine,** _

_**make the clock reverse,** _

_**bring back what once was mine.** _

_**Heal what has been hurt,** _

_**change the fate's design,** _

_**save what has been lost.** _

_**Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine.** _ **The end."**

 

Once the story and song were finished, I could tell that Rapunzel was beginning to sense that I was more than just her friend, but I couldn't tell her just yet, if I was going to tell her the truth, I needed to wait until the time was right and now was not the time. My daughter is approaching her birthday and for her present I would tell her the truth. I would be reunited with my flower and no one was going to stop me. 

 


	4. not a chapter but an update nonetheless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Rapunzel's eleventh birthday and Gothel knew it was time her daughter knew the truth

So this isn't a chapter update but it is important news! I am currently working on the next couple chapters. I really do appreciate your patience and understanding in terms of this story. It started out as an assignment for my creative writing class and has turned into a real passion project of mine. Unfortunately I have a very stressful life outside of my writings and trying to find the time to sit down and write is harder than I thought but I promise that the next chapter will be up by the end of the month. Thank you for understanding and sticking by me with this story and if you're missing my writing styles please feel free to read my other stories. I just posted two new stories from my creative writing group and I really enjoy them. Stay positive and keep your eyes open for the next chapter in this story and new chapters in my other stories


End file.
